twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Television airings
TV airings for the UK, US and Austrlia (from newspapers.com listings so not complete.) 3/16/79 ATV 11 pm, London TV listing! (First tv listing seen here!) 4/1/79 listing, at selected theaters, tv listings week in review - Jonathan Meades, blurb on TWM, Monday “Granada film 1973” 11-12:45 (pm?) The Observer, London 4/2/79, tv listing London Granada 11 pm First tv listings in the US! 1/13/80, TV listing US Allentown PA, ch 9 (WOR?), 3 am (Sunday morning) on 1/19/80, Akron Oh tv listing 3 (am) ch 12 1/18/80, TV listing, Morristown, NJ Ch 9, 3 am? 1/19/80 tv listing Journal News White Plains, NY ch 9 1 am (Sunday morning) Miami tv listing, ch (square black box), 1 am, 1975 credit Miami tv listing short blurb - “offbeat horror film, short on shocks but long on eroticism.” Hartford Courant tv listing, 3 am TWM part 1! 1/20/80, London Observer: tv listing 10:30 - 12.5, Thames film listing with blurb 1/22, London tv listing, 10:30 with blurb 3/1/80, London Granada TV listing, 10:55 pm 5/4/80, Sydney Australia: Movie of the week blurb: TWM ch 7, 8:30 pm with non-WM pics, tv listing, ATN 7 channel for Monday, 5/5 8/1/80 Ithaca, NY TV listing, channel 9N ++ 1/2 (time?), 1975 credit McHenry, IL tv listing, unknown channel, unknown time, 1975 credit Huntingdon, PA tv listing 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Waterloo, IA cable tv listing, 5 pm, ch 10, 1975 credit 8/2/80 Pittsburgh, PA Sunday 8/3, WOR , 6 pm, 1975 credit Lancaster PA tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit Glens Falls, NY tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit Binghamton, NY tv listing 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit Rochester, NY tv listing 6 pm ch, 1975 credit Miami, FL tv listing, 6 pm, black square channel, 1975 credit Carlisle, PA tv listing, 6 pm ch 9 1975 credit Vineland, NJ tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit 8/3/80 Allentown, PA tv listing, 6 pm ch 9 Morristown, NJ, 6 pm ch 9, 1975 credit Binghamton, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Elmira, NY tv listing, 6 pm, Ch 9 NYC, 1974 credit Hartford, CT tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9 Philly Inquirer tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit New Brunswick, NJ tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Fond Du Lac, WI tv listing, ch 29, 1975 credit White Plains, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Rochester, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Fond Du Lac, WI tv listing, 5 pm ch 29, 1975 credit Poughkeepsie, NY tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit Wilmington, DE tv listing, 6 pm, ch 9, 1975 credit 10/3/80, Chino, CA tv listing, 10 pm?, 1975 credit 11/7/80 Clarksville, TN tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit, Ithaca, NY tv listing, 9N channel, Lancaster, OH tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit, McHenry, IL tv listing, ch 35, 1975 credit, North Hills, PA tv listing, unknown channel, 1975 credit 11/8/80 Glens Falls, NY tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit Santa Fe, NM tv listing, ch 17, 1975 credit Rochester, NY tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit Vineland, NJ tv listing, ch 9, 1975 credit Miami, FL tv listing, black box channel, midnight, 1975 credit Rocky Mount, NC tv listing, midnight, two channels, 10 &?, 1975 credit Santa Fe, NM, tv listing, ch 17, 1975 credit 11/9/80 Morristown, NJ tv listing, ch 9, 1973 credit Port Myers, FL tv listing, midnight, ch 6, 1973 credit Allentown, PA tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1973 credit, “hopefully editing won’t ruin film’s absorbing effect.” Fort Myers, Fl tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1973 credit Green Bay, WI tv listing 11 pm?, ch 7 1975 credit Poughkeepsie, NY tv listing, ch 9, midnight, 1975 credit Binghamton, NY tv listing, midnight, ch 9, 1975 credit Rochester, NY tv listing, midnight, ch 9 1975 credit Wilmington, DE tv listing, midnight I presume, ch 9, 1975 credit Elmira, NY tv listing, ch 9 NYC, midnight, Hartford, CT tv listing, midnight, ch 9 Akron, OH tv listing, midnight, ch 12 1981 1/16/81, Paris TX 2 tv listings, 8pm, Ft Worth ch 11 KTVT, 1973 credit 1/18/81 Odessa, TX tv listing 8 pm, ch 11, 1975 credit 1/18/81 Shreveport, LA tv listing, ch 11 8 pm, 1973 credit, 3 checks 3/26/81, Sioux Falls, SD, tv listing, ch, 4 6:30 pm, Fri, 1975 credit 6/3/81, listed in movies this month, “unintentionally hilarious” 1983 6/13/83, London, tv guide? south-west 10:40 pm TWM 9/4/83, Morristown, NJ tv listing, ch 9 midnight, 1973 1985 2/3/85, White Plains, NY blurb, ch 9, 1 am Sat. 1986 2/9 NY tv, ch 9, 11:30 pm 11/15/86, Hattiesburg MS tv listing, USA channel! 1973 1988 5/5/88, London tv movie blurb, Sunday BBC2 start of new series with Alex Cox (Moviedrome) 1990 1/19/90, Philly tv listing, ch 3 1 am, 1973 1991 8/23/91, London BBC 1, 11:35 pm listing with pic, 1:10 close, also Scotlands 12:10 TWM, 1:45 close. 8/28/91, London article mentions showing on BBC was pulled due to Orkney Island child abuse investigation. 1993 US cable tv premiere of Home Media Entertainment, Director's cut. (source?) 1994 8/21/94, Ft Myers FL tv listing, WPBT 1 am (cable) 1996 6/20/96, Melbourne (AUS) Polygram, 86 minute review, Classic of the week. 11/22, London tv listing, C4 12:15 am w/ pic 1998 4/20/98, Melbourne (AUS) tv listing Optus channel (pay tv) 11:30 pm, shorter vers January 99 1/8/99, London big review with pics, 2 pts 1/9/99 London, letter to editor - remembers seeing it in Stafford in early 70s. 1/11/99 London letter to editor - so daft… 2000 1/9/00, London Wed FilmFour, intro’d by Phil Daniels 1/12/00, London, FilmFour, Astra Cable, DST, OND, 10 pm TWM 4/8/00, London FIlmFour, with 15 min restored! 4/28/00, London, what’s all the fuss about TWM article 4/29/00, London longest version PLUS behind the scenes footage! Wed 2001 4/9/01, London FilmFour cable DST, OND 10.0, The Fantacist later 12/29/01, London, tv listing, Burnt Offering, 12:30, TWM has it’s tv debut on NYE?! 12/29/01, London tv listings, 1:40 am Burnt Offering 12/31/01, NYE 11:40 pm, C4. Its tv debut?! 2003 10/25/03, London, Burnt Offering, 5:20 pm tv listing 10/30/03, London, Burnt Offering, 4:20 (am? pm?) satellite?